


True Beauty

by IntergalacticCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Harry, Beautiful Harry, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry is not an actual baby he's just Zayn's baby, Innocent Harry, Little Harry, M/M, Pretty Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Top Zayn, age gap, daddy dom, harry is 16, kind harry, no smut...yet, possesive zayn, slight angst, zayn is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticCity/pseuds/IntergalacticCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot where Harry is Zayn's beautiful baby boy. </p><p>Or... A trip to the mall goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh So Harry is not an actual baby. Harry and Zayn are boyfriends. Harry is 16 and Zayn is 21. It's tagged as underage because the age of consent varies from place to place. I apologize for any misleading.

The morning sun's golden rays rudely interrupted Zayn's peaceful slumber. His senses slowly awaken, the first being touch.

The touch of soft, full thighs. His large hands couldn't help but tighten gently against, craving more of the lovely feeling.

The second of his senses to be awakened was hearing. He could here tiny breaths flood into his ear. As cheesy as it sounded, it was music to his ears. Even Mozart couldn't write a sweeter symphony.

Suddenly a third sense arrived, powerfully. His sense of smell brought him to a familiar place, a sweet and delicate aroma in his arms. He knew who this was, the lilac shampoo, baby lotion.

As his eyes opened, he saw his little Harry bundled up in his arms. Lips parted, thighs leaning into the man's tight hold. Zayn was memorized.

 

Harry's lips were full and a delicate petal pink. His skin, one Zayn was always tempted to indulge in, was the purest ivory. The boy's eyes, which were hidden away from Zayn now by the boy's thick set of eyelashes, were always wide with curiosity. Zayn wanted to see the boy's eyes now.

He planned to do that, gently coaxing Harry awake with gently kisses pressed to his forehead, "wake up, darling." Zayn whispered, his too voice thick and harsh from sleep to do otherwise. He heard tiny whines from the boy's sweet sweet lips before long lashes fluttered open, the boy looking up at Zayn tiredly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist.

"Z-Zayn?" Harry couldn't help but stutter out, his vision still a little blurry from sleep.

"Yes my angel, you have to wake up or else we won't be able to go to the mall." He whispered, knowing the boy was beyond excited to visit the mall.

As he predicted, the little one was already running out of the bed in his fuzzy pajama short and white tank top. Harry picked up the set of clothes Zayn had picked out the night for him, running to the bathroom to wash up and change.

Zayn watched, amused, as the small one was up and ready in a blink of the eye.

 

A short thirty minutes later, Zayn and Harry were dressed and on their way to their local mall. Harry was bouncing excitedly as Zayn drove quickly to their first stop.

Harry pouted softly, "Zaynie this is not the mall." He mumbled softly, as if the man didn't know.

"Yes angel I know, we have to get a little food in that belly before we get there." He cooed, gently patting Harry's soft tummy for emphasis.

Harry's full lips turned into a little "O" shape, the boy nodding quickly because he was very very hungry.

Zayn's car pulled into a McDonald's, knowing his Harry aboustley adored the breakfast there. To say Harry was over joyed was an obvious understatement.

They ordered a sausage Mcgriddle for little Harry, complete with a cup of orange juice and two hashbrowns. Zayn being the stereotypical white girl, pulled into a Starbucks drive thru minutes after paying for Harry's breakfast. He ordered himself a spinach, feta breakfast wrap, with a chai tea latte complete with one pump of hazelnut.

After their belly's were both full, Zayn finally took them to the mall. Harry was quickly squealing and jumping in excitment, being restricted by Zayn's firm grip to his little hand. "Where do you want to go first, baby boy?"

"Mm wanna go to Build-A-Bear! I needs a teddy for when you're not home!" The smaller one giggled out, looking up pleadingly at the man with big doe-like eyes.

"Of course, anything for you baby girl" he whispered softly, pecking his forehead gently. Zayn linked their contrasting hands together, walking the boy up the grand staircase leading to the mall's second floor.

As they entered the store, Harry dragged Zayn to the first station in his process of building his furry friend. A rainbow bunny quickly caught his eyes, the tiny one quickly grabbing it's lifeless form into his loving arms, "wan' [dis](http://www.buildabear.com/ProductImages/BABW_US/XL/18282x.jpg) one!" Harry all but cried out, holding the limp figure close to his chest. 

"Mm, that's a lovely choice my angel." He whispered, gently bringing the boy to the next stations. 

Zayn found himself cooing and gently telling the boy to relax as he started to tear up during the process of giving his stuffie it's heart. "Shh baby, what's wrong?" He cooed gently, brushing his soft curls from his face lovingly. 

"M just so happy daddy" he almost sobbed, his bright green eyes glossed from the threatening tears. 

"Shh, shhh." He whispered gently, holding Hardy close and gently running his large hands down his back. 

Soon after they finished making the stuffie, now named Floppy, they made their way to Forever 21, hand in hand.

Harry gently tugged Zayn's sleeve, "Can I get some candy first papa?" He asked shyly, pouting his pink lower lip. 

"Of course angel, let's get some cash first." Zayn replied, tugging little Harry through the large mall's crowd, his heart dropping to his stomach as he didn't feel the boy's tiny hand anymore. He spun around quickly, the pushes and curses made his way not even bothering him. He quickly made his way the ATM machine, hoping the boy somehow knew where it was. 

There was no sign of his baby boy and he felt his desperation rise high. "Harry!! Harry!!" He called out loudly, looking for the little bundle of curls anywhere. His hopes were all but gone before he passed the candy shop. Here his little Harry was sitting at a table, safe from harm. But Zayn's fist clenched at an unknown man across the table, brushing away Harry's soft chocolate curls. Zayn couldn't move, couldn't think as that man put his filthy hands on his Harry's delicate skin, caressing his soft cheeks. 

Zayn blankly made his way to the table, Harry's previously worried eyes brightened quickly. "Zaynie!" He squealed out, getting up from his chair and hugging Zayn with smaller arms. 

The man stood up abruptly, clearing his throat. Harry looked up with innocent eyes, smiling softly at the stranger. "Mikey, this is Zaynie" he exclaimed, turning to Zayn, who's grip tightened on his little waist. "Floppy fell when's we were going through the big crowd, so I had to go get 'em. But I looks for you and you weren't there! But Mikey found me! And he said we could have candy!" He exclaimed, showing him the chocolate bar and lollipop he hadn't gotten a chance to eat.

Zayn hummed softlin reply, he wasn't buying any of it.

"mm, alright darling, you stay right on this chair while I talk to your new friend."  Harry immediately plopped into the chair. Meanwhile Zayn and Mikey walked out of ear shot. Zayn said nothing, staring Mikey down harshly. 

Mikey cleared his throat, looking away many times. "Look I was just helping him out, mate, there's not need to get all riled up." 

Zayn had to laugh at the man's cowardly words of surrender. "There is a need to get 'riled up.' I'm calling you out on all this bullshit, _mate._ If I see you ever again, i'll cut your dick and feed it to you." He sneered, shoving the man back, taking deep breaths as he turned away. 

"Why don't you feed it to your boy, eh?" 

Zayn turned around, eyes wide and fists clenched. "Excuse me?" 

"I mean if your gonna cut my dick off, might as well put it in your boy's mouth. It was gonna end up that way anyway." Mikey replied nonchalantly, a smirk creeping it's way on his face. 

Zayn looked back at Harry, who was looking right back at him with pretty green eyes. He shook his head, he knew he shouldn't make a scene in front of Harry. He didn't want to scare his baby. Zayn sighed softly, making his way to the table. 

"Daddy? What happened?" He asked softly, taking a piece of chocolate into his mouth. 

"Nothing baby girl" he cooed, brushing delicate curls from his little face. He gently leaned in and placed soft kisses on the boy's full lips. He could feel Mikey's eyes on them, smirking to himself. 

If he wanted a show, he was going to get one. 

Zayn quickly scooped Harry onto his lap, gripping his thighs tightly and licking into Harry's mouth. Harry giggled because even he could tell what Zayn was doing.

Harry's own inexperinced mouth followed the other's lead. The older man, exposed the boy's neck to him, kissing down the delicate pale skin, nibbling softly and sucking on the sweet skin. They didn't often do stuff like this, Harry being young and a virgin. Zayn wanted to wait until Harry was 100% ready for something sexual. He wanted it when the time was right. Zayn didn't want to rush things, because he loved him. He just wasn't sure how to say that yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments so I know you liked it! comment if you want a sequel or something for this story. Or if you have any ideas for another story maybe a full one soon?


End file.
